107021-server-with-higher-population
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- While you do not need to RP you should at least respect people who do. :3 Thought that needed added in. | |} ---- ---- ---- I moved to Evindra and it seems pretty awesome. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd love to move my toon to a higher pop server, but there's no way I'll pay to do so. I already pay monthly and shouldn't have to pay MORE just so I can escape a ghost town. I'm hoping the player drop is just a lull before the next (hopefully big and impressive) patch. As it is, every circle I was in is totally empty and I see max 5 or 6 people in the AH/PvP area in illium. | |} ---- Pergo (PVP) NA Hazak (PVP) EU Rest is up to ruleset you want to be under (PVE or PVE-RP) Storm Talon for PVE, Evindra for PVE-RP Dunno the Euro equivalents. (Lightspire is the PVE-RP Euro one right?) | |} ---- Lightspire EU here ...yes, PVE-RP . It says 'Low' but there are enough members online to form 2 major guilds <guilds about to begin raiding this week> and 2 very large casual guilds,not counting all the small bands. ( So we're looking at around at least 200~300 >>active<< players on the sever when logging in at most times). I have never had issues finding people online at any time except around 3am-7am ( granted) . Have not had issues finding skilled players or clearing content like skorchwing. My only quarrel is that as far as crafting goes- Nobody seems to have enough interest in actually selling useful stuff on the AH and the odd item worth purchase is often unnecesarily priced. | |} ---- If you're on Dominion side, ask me when I'm online. I'll get you some free stuff. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Queues are cross-server, so the only way Crimelords is not popping is due to you accidentally having 'my realm only' selected. Please check that this is not the case. Otherwise i agree that people need freedom to move where they want (including PVE to PVP) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Does it take long to reach the major faction city? | |} ---- That would prove to do far more bad than good realistically. | |} ---- ---- ---- He said Normal Crimelords, not Vet. I don't think many people run normal adventures/dungeons past the 15/20, especially since Crimelords is already so easy on vet. | |} ---- That was edited after my post to reflect that :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Try it on Ilium, Exile outnumber dom 3:1 it feels (yet we have the 4/6 GA guild monster vs Exile having a 1/6 not sure how that works ) *shrug* | |} ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7XVcqZodAM | |} ---- hahaha That explains it! | |} ---- Gooo Hazak! :) Now people like you shouldn't come to Hazak. My guild was driven from semi hardcore with a full raid group to casual-social, because of one guy from another guild that needed raiders fast fast fast. And yesterday he messaged me to yell at me for not coming to his guild as his guild is breaking down, because they're not progressing fast enough and they want a faster guild. Gosh hardcores are vultures in our server. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- For the love of god....The 1 million other threads whining about this yielded nothing, what makes you think yours will? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Stormtalon for Exiles. For Dom it's meh. Your addon is crap. Go watch a scorch fight and notice the 1 dom for every 10 exile. No matter what time of the day. What's up with Exile in general, anyway? Frickin' cutesy bunny ear retardation. You put some anime bimbo as on a game cover and suddenly every preteen girl and Japanese man in the world wants to play them. | |} ---- DATS WACIST... and sexist.. and sort of insulting since I played Exile for the space zombies with see through teeth aquariums. Bunny people are fun and all but at the end of the day you need to have some refinement. and just so I'm not totally off topic, Widow is alright (2 minute queue for PVP) but it's mostly exile if I remember correctly, minus the few pockets of Dom who just sit in stealth at the daily quest sites. ... jerks. | |} ---- I'm glad i rerolled on evindra, this place is "poppin" haha | |} ---- You can do all that and get a house at level 14. FYI. | |} ----